I Denied Your Affections
by cloverlynd
Summary: Set After 4x09 – except Blair decides she can be with Chuck and be a powerful woman. Life is good, until something... or someone inverts it. Rated T, with adult themes.
1. Oceans of Fire

_Set After 4x09 – except Blair decides she can be with Chuck and be a powerful woman. Life is good, until something... or someone inverts it. _

* * *

><p>As soon as Chuck walked through the elevator into his penthouse, his eyes caught Blair's for a fraction of a second, and she instantly knew something was wrong.<p>

"Hey" He said whilst pouring himself a glass of scotch then settling onto the couch

"Hey, how was work?" She asked, wondering if Bass Industries was the reason for his troubled eyes

His hesitation and sad eyes confirmed her suspicions.

"It was okay, It's just... they've asked me to go to London for a little bit..." he sighed

"London? Well how long is a little bit?" she asked with hints of angst in her voice

"For about three weeks..." he mumbled

"Three weeks? I...I – " he cut her off

"I know what you're thinking, what are we going to do? I've been asking myself the same question all day" he said pinching the bridge of his nose

She moved over to the opposite couch and sat down

"It's just, we just got back together I don't think it would be good for us to be separated for so long..."

"I agree, which is why I've come to the conclusion that you have to come with me"

"Chuck, we both know I can't, I just got accepted into my internship at W, I can't just be like, 'Well I'm off to London with my boyfriend, see you in three weeks'" she said frustrated

"I know" he said, defeated.

She stood up and sat next to him then caressed his cheek

"Okay, well we both know I can't go, do you have to?"

"I've asked if they could send someone else in my place, but it's a big deal and I need to be there" he turned his face away from hers, but she took her other hand and turned his face back towards hers

"Chuck, it will be hard but we're... we're Chuck and Blair, if we can get past gothic barbie and a bullet I think we can manage a few weeks. It will be hard but we can do it."

He looked into her eyes and knew she was right, they were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck... they could do this.

"Okay." he said

"Okay?" she asked

"Okay. Matt just informed me that my flight will be leaving tomorrow at 8 AM sharp so I was thinking–"

"So –"she cut him off "you were thinking you're going to spend the rest of the night showing how much you love me?" she asked, cocking her head to the side

"My thoughts exactly" he said, immediately pouncing on her and ravished her throughout the entire night.

* * *

><p>Thankyou for reading! would be much appreciated if you reviewed, told me your thoughts? Should I continue?<p> 


	2. Miles Away

Thank you for the reviews! They actually mean a lot, and give me more incentive to write, so you can applaud yourselves for the quick update! Here is chapter two...

Oh and I don't own gossip girl or any of the characters, just the plot!

* * *

><p>Chuck woke, his limbs entwined with Blair's. He quickly shut off his alarm to prevent her from waking up. He kissed the top of her head, where her chestnut locks met her porcelain skin then detangled himself from her embrace. She moaned and shuffled a bit, then fell back into a comfortable position and drifted back into a content slumber. Chuck walked into their en suite, then undressed and stepped into the shower.<p>

Blair's light sleep was interrupted by the sound of running water. With her eyes still closed, she felt around the bed searching for Chuck. When she was unsuccessful, she opened her eyes to find where the Bass had gotten too. After quickly realising he was in the shower, she glanced at the clock, 7:02, meaning she had 58 more minutes with Chuck, as she was seeing him off at the airport. He finally stepped out of the bathroom; towel wrapped around his waist and saw her tired, sad eyes.

"Chu-uck" she pleaded

"Oh, please don't give me those doe eyes, you know I'm having a hard enough time leaving as it is." he replied and kissed her

"It's just, I –"

"Don't want me to leave?" he finished for her

"Yes." she said with frustrated nod

"Well for starters me neither" he said while moving her onto his lap, leaning against the bed head "I guess I'm just going to have to bring you back enough presents to keep you satisfied for a decade as well as speaking to you every night, London and New York aren't exactly in the same time frame, but you know you can call me whenever you need to, just like I will you." he sincerely told her "But seriously, you know if anything happens or you need anything, I'm just a plane trip or a phone call away. And I'm sorry for the bad timing of all of this, I know working at W won't be easy, especially in the first few weeks, but knowing you, you'll be editor by the time I'm back. I also apologise for not being here to release your pending stress and... tension" he said smirking

"Oh shut up! You were actually being sweet for a second. Ah I will miss you! But hurry up and get dressed, you mister have a plane to catch." she said jumping off his lap to shower and get dressed herself.

The limo finally pulled up and it was time for them to say goodbye.

"I love you Bass you know that" she said playfully but with underlying sincerity

"I'm going to miss you more than anything, you know that" he replied looking deep into her brown eyes

She could feel herself tearing up. He put his hand to her cheek and kissed her lips for the last time, in what would feel like forever.

"On the bright side you'll have three whole weeks to focus on your internship... oh and don't worry about having that extra stress now that I'm not here, I'm sure we can find a way over the phone... or i-chat" he said raising his eyebrows.

"You're heinous" she scoffed

"Love you Waldorf" he said with his devilish wink

"I love you Bass" she confirmed "I will see you in 21 days!"

She saw him smile then watched him wave to her from the top of the steps leading inside the Bass jet, then blow a kiss before he walked indoors where he was out of sight.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it :) In the next few chapters, you will get a feel for the plot of the story! Please review!<p> 


	3. First Day, First Mistake?

Thank you all for the reviews! I just wanted to clarify that this is strictly a Chair story, there will be no triangles or anything like that, but there is something that involves someone, in the following chapters... I won't give anything else away!

By the way, Dan is not interning at _W_ in this story, there is no Dair... hehe, let's just say I'm not a fan... Oh and I've started adding songd to suit the chapters, enjoy!

Don't own gossip girl, or song!

_Look up; you see the sky on fire_

_Look out; the world is getting higher, _

_Now believe, that you can change the world_

_Your dreams, have been living in a code of silence_

_So let them out_

_Make a Noise – Katie Herzig_

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Chuck had left for London, and Blair was miserable. They had spoken each night before she went to sleep, despite the time difference. Nonetheless she was still upset over his departure. But today was going to be different, she was not going to take out her sadness and odd aggression on her credit card, as today was her first day at <em>W<em>.

When Blair woke up, she found herself more nervous than ever, even on her first day of school (most likely because she already knew she would rule it) there was less fidgeting. She came to the conclusion it was because Chuck wasn't there to calm her down, consequently deciding she was in need of some time with her best friend.

"Serena!" Blair called and opened the doors to her best friends connected room.

"Blair?" the slightly dishevelled, sleepy blonde questioned

Blair plonked herself on Serena's bed whilst informing her on how she was definitely the most suited intern for W and would surely wipe out the other candidates by the end of the day. Serena knew Blair well enough to know this was a defence mechanism towards her nerves, when she became somewhat bitchy and superior to reassure herself about the situation at hand.

"Well I don't know about clearing out the other interns by the end of the day, but I'm sure you'll have your boss wrapped around your finger by noon." Serena replied with a smile.

"Well of course, I have to have her fully wrapped and ready to send off in order to take her job now don't I?" the brunette replied with a devilish smirk.

"Uh, you've been around Chuck too long, maybe it's good you guys are taking a break." the blonde said, not really considering what she was saying.

"Chuck and I have only been back together for a few weeks, and for the record we are not taking a break he had to go to London on business remember!" Blair snarled.

"Sorry B, I didn't mean it like that, don't worry about you and Chuck, just focus these weeks on your internship." she said.

"Hm, that's exactly what Chuck said..." Blair pondered "Anyway S, I've got to go, I'm thinking girls night tonight, dinner at butter then 1OAK?" she asked

"Sounds good!" the blonde said, while rolling back over to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Just as Blair was arriving at W, her cell phone rang, caller ID – <em>CHUCK BASS<em>

"Chuck!" Blair squealed

"Oh good, I caught you before you went in." Chuck said, happy he was able to speak to Blair before her first day.

"What time is it over there?" he asked

"Um it's... 8:50 AM." she replied

"Early, as expected." he smirked

"Well I have to be early in order to scope out the competition." she replied with a huff, she heard him chuckling on the other end of the line.

"How's the deal coming along?" she asked

"I'll let you know tonight, we're meeting with investors and regulators today, so who knows."

"Well I hope everything goes well, I'll call you tonight and tell you how everything goes and you can tell me about the stock market and whatever else you businessmen inspect." she smiled

"Ha ha. Good luck today, I love you." he said genuinely

"Same to you Bass, I love you too, but I've really got to go now! Bye, love you." she quickly said, entering W.

"Bye Waldorf." he said then hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>The day was finally over; if she had to rate it out of 10, she'd give it an 8. She quickly established that she was on the top of the social ladder compared to the rest of the interns, but she hadn't quite worked out her boss yet. Her boss was strict and firm, but she simultaneously appeared quite ditzy. Oh well, Blair could work on getting on her boss's good side tomorrow. However the male intern, Lucas seemed a bit odd. He was quite flirtatious towards her, not enough to call it an issue, but he just seemed a little, possessive, if that were even possible, she'd only the met the man today!<p>

As Blair was walking out of the building, about to call chuck, she heard another voice call

"Blair!" a distant voice shouted.

Blair swiftly turned around to see Lucas jogging towards her.

"Lucas? Did I forget something?" she asked

"Nope! Just wondering if you wanted to join me and a couple of the other interns for drinks?" he asked with optimistic eyes.

"Oh, um, sorry I can't. My friend and I are having a girl's night, and–" she glanced at her watch "I'm already late, I told her I'd be home by 7, and you know traffic." she said, walking backwards

"Oh. That's fine."

Blair was about to say goodbye when-

"Maybe she could come to?" he asked

Okay. He was getting a little too persistent and frankly it was annoying her.

"Sorry, we're staying in." she lied "I'll see you tomorrow Lucas!"

And before he could say anything else she was in a cab.

* * *

><p>Hope it was okay – please review!<p> 


End file.
